A variety of meters are employed to measure the flow of flowing media, such as fluids and particulate matter. Certain meters detect the flow rate of flowing media by determining the number of rotations of one or more spindles or rotors having a generally helical blade that rotates in a chamber responsively to the media or fluid flowing through the chamber. The fluid movement causes the spindle to rotate in accordance with the flow rate. Such meters are generally known as axial flow meters. Axial flow meters have a variety of applications, including but not limited to measuring volumes of fuel dispensed at gasoline stations and other locations, and water volume measurements. Axial flow meters having two rotatable spindles with helical blades, mounted so that the helical blades of the two spindles interlock, are known, and are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,062 (Kopl, et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,102 (Bloss), the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.